


Rising From the Ashes

by Zane814



Series: The Demigod's Story [1]
Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, F/M, Goddesses, Gods, M/M, Mates, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Self Harm, Shifters, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zane814/pseuds/Zane814
Summary: Everything you read will be true. This is the story of how I rose from the ashes of my hurts and wounds and became who I am today. My name is Asher Massir and this is my story.
Relationships: Asher Massir/?, Asher(Ava) Massir/ Sebastian Carlos (Past), Jake Mithellaneous/ Alex Terian, Sobek/Aunbis
Series: The Demigod's Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889869





	1. Chapter 1

Ava

I never felt true pain, I thought I knew what pain was and I was wrong. Hearing my kids say that they didn't want me as a mom just because of an argument with their father that he dragged them into........ Oh how wrong was I. Why bring my kids into this when it had nothing to do with our argument. Why couldn't you just be honest with me, why lie and hide from me that you were talking with your ex. I thought as I went to pack my bags.

Today was supposed to be a good day, I just found out I was pregnant with twins, a girl and a boy, and I went to tell Sebastian when I heard him on the phone with his ex, telling her he loved her and all this bullshit. And of course when I confronted him, he lied and denied all of it and then he brought our kids into it. I started crying as I packed up my bag, because who does this, who brings kids who have nothing to do with any of this into a situation where they don't know all of the facts.

Who encourages your kids to get raving pissed and pop of shit. I am done with this, I am done with being a scrap goat for all of them. I am done from being cut off from my family. I am tired of all of this back and forth, lying, manipulation bullshit that I have been dealing with from Sebastian. I gave up everything for him. My home,my titles, my freedom (even if I didn't find that part out until later), I gave up who I was to become what he wanted me to be. I went from a happy strong woman to a meek weak bitch, who when told to jump asked high. I refuse to be that girl anymore but I can not go back to the woman I was before, maybe I can become a better version of who I once was. I finished packing the things I couldn't live without, leaving my phone and everything else that could be used to track me on the desk. I took off all of the jewelry that he had ever given me except for some things that I couldn't be seen without wearing. Like my tiara and my wedding ring.

I went down towards the stables to grab my buckskin stallion, Spirit, who was a Mustang. Yes I named him after the movie, shut your face. I have never used a saddle, which Sebastian hated. I mean it's not my fault you never learned to ride bareback or ever earned the trust of a wild stallion, which is not easy. It took me over two years to earn Spirit's trust enough to ride him, and then for himi to follow me and leave his herd for me. And now we are going home, I am done with what I have been putting up with. As I grabbed him and my bag, swinging onto his back, a guard came up.

"Princess where are you going? The Prince is getting out of the council meeting soon and you know he is going to want to spend time with you." I turned to him. "I am taking Spirit out for a quick run so he doesn't start to attack the stable heads again." Spirit tossed his head, with his ears pinned back, snorting at the guard and stomping his foot. He knew something was up with me and he wanted out with me. The guard instantly backed up and went to open the gates for the stable, remembering the last time someone tried to stop us from leaving after I got onto his back. I smirked behind his back. _That's right you motherfuckers, don't forget who has the wild horse who has no problems bashing in anyone's skull when you get in his way. ___

____

____

Every thought I _tamed _Spirit when really I just gained his trust and respect, I never tried to tame him and I never will. The moment the gates were open enough for him to get through he darted out like he had the hounds of hell on his ass. After he got through the city and the main gates, I took off the jewelry that was given to me Sebastian. I tossed it behind me as Spirit ran towards the portal that we had made in secret. We hid it in a waterfall making it hard as hell to track and to discover because the water hid the magic of the portal. As he jumped through the portal I closed it behind us, completely destroying it making it to where no one could follow me.__

____

____

I grinned as Spirit ran through the Palace gates into my Papa's throne room. "I'm home for good Papa." He frowned before telling his council to leave, they followed his order, bowing their head at me as they walked out. "Ava what happened? You would never leave Sebastian unless he fucked up....... Badly." I sighed before starting to explain to him what happened to make me finally leave him.

"I found out I was pregnant today, with twins. When I went to tell him the news I heard him on the phone with his ex. He was saying shit like "Yes baby, I love you too. No she has no idea that I'm just using her." Shit like that. Hell he even told her that "You are my Mate not her. All she is good for is a quick fuck and then the Alliance with Sobek."" I had to stop after that I told Papa that because I had to take a breath and scrub my face to stop the tears from falling. I heard Papa stand up and pull me close. "Shhhhh My Hatchling. He will pay for his treachery against you and against my Bask." I leaned into my Papa trying not to cry. "How was I so _stupid _Papa?" My voice broke as I asked him.__

____

____

He pulled my face out of his chest before pulling my face up to look him in the eyes. "You are not Stupid Ava Massir. You are a beautiful, and intelligent woman. He just didn't fool you Hatchling. He fooled me too, He managed to fake the Mating pull enough to where I believed him. Does that make me stupid?" I shook my head before he finished asking his question. "No Papa, he played us all. I want to break the Bond between us. Me being home and drawing strength from our lands will be enough enough to keep my Hatchlings alive until they take their first breathes." He nodded before scooping me up into his arms. "Close your eyes and rest my Hatchling, I am not going anywhere and you can relax now. I will block your Bond for now until we can break it." I sighed as I felt his power wrap around me. There is nothing like being held in the protective fury of a croc and knowing they won't hurt you, that you are not a target for that rage.

I felt the rumble come from his chest as he called for some guards to take Spirit out to where his herd was. "We are going to the Sanctuary my Hatchling, I am tired of looking human and I want you near by." I nodded against his chest half asleep, knowing I was finally safe. He picked me up, and we walked through the throne room and the entrance of the palace. As he walked he talked to me telling me all that had happened, all that I had missed. "Big Mama just laid a new clutch last week so she is very protective right now, I would be very careful around her." I grinned at the mention of Big Mama. I named her when I was probably 5, we found her fighting poachers, trying to protect her clutch. She had killed two poachers when the third shot her, and that's when we found her. She is a big girl. She is a saltwater croc who sits at 13 feet long, at least she was that big a year ago, I have no idea how big she has gotten. He laughed. "Hell she will probably kidnap you like she does everytime she sees you. Only one that one likes." I grinned up at him before sticking my tongue out at him.

He laughed before throwing me into the pool with all of our crocs. "Papa! That wasn't nice!" I yelled as soon as my head broke the surface, not giving it any thought that we woke up pretty much croc in the Sanctuary, and it was a lot. I turned as I felt the water move around behind me. "Big Mama!" She had decided to come out of her resting spot on land where she had her nest to come see me. I waited as she swam up against me before I reached out to touch her,she has always been very picky about who can touch her and who can't. I turned back to watch Papa change. Ever since I was five I have loved watching Papa go from human to croc. It's not a slow process but it is so beautiful to watch. I watch as the human skin just kind of fades, turning into beautiful moss green scales. I watched as his arms and legs grew smaller and he started to bend over as he grew a tail and his jaw started to extend into the signature crocodile jaw. I grinned waiting for him to get into the water. As he finished his change I was shocked yet again over just how big he was. He shows traits of very croc species (as he is the GOD of crocs) but he was also different from all them. He was larger, stronger, faster, you kinda get the idea. I have never fully measured him but the last time I tried he was at least 25 feet long, with at least a 5 foot tail. He was also about 6 feet in diameter. Again this is all just guessing, I'm sure he is larger than that.

He swam up to me and turned, signalling he wanted me to get on his back as I did when I was little. I grinned before swinging my leg over as far as I could and using my legs to pull me over onto his back, he still had room on his sides even with my 5'9 mostly leg ass laying on his back. I laid my cheek onto his back and just enjoyed the peace of this. This has been one of the only ways to get me to calm down since I was kid. I spent most of my childhood in this very position on my Papa's back.

_Nothing can touch me when I'm with him _, I thought as I fell asleep.__


	2. Chapter 2

**Sobek **  
****

I have never felt such rage in my life. How dare this little child destroy my Hatchling. Even when Emma was found to be cheating on Ava she never reacted like she is now. Big Mama came up to me and slowly rubbed against me, careful of the Hatchling on my back. She then turned to go back to guarding her nest. I started to look for a spot for Ava to sleep, I unfortunately had to go deal with the council and then start to slowly cut ties with the Carlos Kingdom. _They have no idea who they just pissed off._

My daughter once described me when I get like this as a hunting croc. _ _ _ **You wait, you wait until that person or whatever made you angry has reached the point of uselessness and then you slowly come in for the kill. You wait until they think they are safe, until they dip their head for a drink. Then you launch out of the water and snap your jaws around their throat, pulling them into the water, drowning them. And then you feast. You take what is yours to take and you share it with your Bask. You make sure no one goes unfed. You take care of your own in ways that no one can understand. And I love that about you. It makes me proud to be your daughter, it makes me proud to be considered one of your Bask and I hope I can one day learn to do the same thing.**___

_Oh my Hatchling you have learned how, you have learned more than that. You just have to come back from this heartbreak and then you will be stronger._ I found the spot I was looking for, when Ava was younger I had a special nest crafted in the roots of a large mangrove tree. It was tall enough to keep her mostly out of the water, just enough of her body was in to help keep her calm and to sleep peacefully. I started to carefully shift back into my humanoid form, making sure Ava didn’t fall, which was kinda a pain in the ass but I have so much practice at this point it is like second nature. I stand up and put my baby girl into her little nest. “tunam jayidaan abnataya.” _Sleep well my daughter_ , I whisper to her as I start to stand.

I walked out of the Sanctuary, strengthening every ward I had on it and the whole place pretty much, I was not risking any of my people or my Bask for this little fool. “My Lord, How is the Princess?” I glanced to my side as the head of my guards, Nickolas Amari, walked to me and then took a step behind me to walk on my left side. “She is doing well Nickolas, she is heartbroken and hurt something fierce, but my baby will overcome it as she has done everything in her life.” He nodded with a sad smirk. “I hope I get to be there for when she goes off the deep end on that little child of the night.” I laughed, stopping for a second. “Yes it would be funny but we will have to watch to make sure she doesn't go for his throat, we don't need her ingesting vampire blood. It will just make her sick.” He grimaced and nodded. “I would much prefer you grab her than me to be honest with you My Lord. I still have the scar from the last time I had to grab her.” I grinned, showing off my sharpened teeth.He just glared at me and then we finished walking towards the council room.

“I pushed open the doors and my council stood up. “My Lord how is the Princess doing?” “She is doing fine now, just very upset. I want us to find a way to slowly start pulling back trade deals with Carlos' Kingdom. They want to hurt my daughter, I’m gonna hit them where it hurts. The money.”They all looked at me shocked and I raised an eyebrow. “My lord….. Are you sure? While it won't hurt us it will severely hurt them. We are most of their trade.” I snarl. “Then that little brat of a prince should have never hurt my Hatchling. There will be consequences for what they have done. I am not a merciful god and they are about to find out when people were warned against making me mad.” all the council nodded and started to talk together and figure out what was needed, and how to go about things. I leaned back on my throne and pinched the bridge of my nose. I am already tired of this mess with Sebastian. _If only Ava would let me kill the little pest……._

Two guards burst through the door. “My Lord Sebastian Carlos is at the gates demanding entry!” “ I sat up straight. “What? Please repeat that for me.” They swallowed. “Sebastian Carlos is at the gates demanding to be let in, he is saying you stole the Princess from him…… He is threatening war My Lord.” I growled. “Nickolas, please go tell that little fool to come back in a month. That is the soonest I will see him and if he tries the say no……… Well you know what to do." He nodded. “Yes My Lord.” He took off as I stood up. “I am going to get my daughter and explain to her what is going to be happening in a month.” I went out to the Sanctuary. Oh Ava is gonna be pissed.

**One Month Later**

I helped Ava get settled onto her throne. In the past month she had filled out and she had a small baby bump, as the babies grew. After I made sure she was comfortable, with her feet slightly elevated, I walked to my throne and sat down. I made it where we looked like we were relaxing even though I could tell Ava was nervous. “I am here every step of the way my dear. I am not going to leave you alone with them for even a second. He is never going to be able to put his hands on you again.” “I know Papa. You have always kept me safe and always will.” She had a small smile on her face as she gazed at me, her eyes showing me that she meant what she said.

“Bring in Sebastian Carlos and his crew Nickolas. We are ready for them.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be metion of abuse

**Sebastian**

I waited impatiently to be let into the Palace. “You can now follow me to the throne room. Lord Sobek will see you now, please behave yourself. I don’t want to clean your blood off of the walls………. Again.” Nickolas Amari, Sobek’s head of the guards,said to me and my guards as he led us to the throne room. I didn’t bother answering him knowing I would have to keep my cool and my wits with me to get back into Ava’s good graces. I needed to be in her good graces to get trade needed for my kingdom back. I could care less about Ava, I wanted to be with Tiffany but she was too good to pass up. Young and naive, and semi obedient. But I will change that when I get her back, she will ask me before she does anything. 

Nicholas led me into the throne room and I had to stop while I stared at Ava, she is beautiful, I have to give her that. She was wearing a velvet dark emerald green dress that cupped her size D breasts, it was long sleeve and it had a small trail on it. She had caramel skin, with beautiful gold eyes with abyss black wavy hair, her hair sucked in the very light that touched it, it was so dark. Her hair was to her hips and it was braided with beads her father had made her several years ago.She was wearing a necklace made of a large chunk of dark Jade with a silver snake wrapped around it, she had on a ring made of emeralds and black titanium. Her tiara was made of gold, diamonds and again dark emeralds. Green brought out the gold in her eyes.  _ I thought I got rid of those damn beads _ . She was a female version of Sobek, with her mother’s eyes. I don’t know much about her mother, apparently she was a one night thing with Sobek and 8 months later, she dropped Ava off at the palace gates, never to be seen again. And then the hint of animal in her eyes, you can tell she is a predator when she stares at you a certain way…….. Like she’s staring at me right now. 

“Sebastian Carlos………. What is the  _ pleasure _ I owe to have you in my home?” Sobek asked. I tore my eyes from Ava to look at Sobek. He had shoulder length abyss black wavy hair, a deep caramel skin tone (darker than Ava’s by about two shades), and glimmering emerald green eyes. When the light hits them right they glow blood red, the “eyeshine” of the reptiles he created. He was wearing a dark gold schenti, with nothing covering his chest. He had the Ankh tattooed onto his left bicep. His staff was leaning against his throne on the right side. I know I need to tread carefully because I can tell he wants to rip my throat out.

“Lord Sobek, I come to bring my Mate home.” He laughed and it wasn’t a good one, it sent shivers up my spine and my instincts screamed at me to run. “Oh child of the night.You must think me stupid if you think for a  _ second _ I am letting you get your hands on my Hatchling again. She has told me what she heard you say to, who was it again, oh yes  _ Tiffany _ .” I stiffened as a growl rumbled in my chest. “You harm her and I will kill you!” He grinned and next thing I knew he was feet from me. “Oh childe of the night I was there when Nyx made the first of your kind. I helped Her feed the first of you. You come into  _ my  _ home and  _ threaten me and my Hatchling _ ….. There is a reason your kind was afraid of me and My waters.” I couldn’t help it, I looked into his eyes and I was lost. I saw the darkness of Him and I couldn't escape. I was trapped like a wildebeest in a croc's jaws and I was drowning. 

“Papa enough.” I sucked in a breath as he broke eye contact with me to look down at Ava. Now that she was closer I could see the little bump of her stomach and get a good noseful of her scent. “You’re pregnant…….” I breathed as I stared at her. She gripped Sobeks arm and pulled him up to the thrones. “Yes Sebastian I am pregnant. But you will not be in the twins' lives. What was it you said to Tiffany……. Of yes. “You are my Mate, Ava is just good for the trade deal with Sobek and a quick fuck. Does she really believe that I love her?”” I saw Sobek stiffen up and his eyes go completely red. I knew the only reason He hasn’t ripped my throat out is Ava’s hand on his arm. “My love…… All of what I told her was lies. You are the one I want to be with, you are my  _ Mate!”  _

She threw her head back laughing, and I knew. I was leaving here without her and a fucked kingdom. “Yes, you  _ love _ me. You love me so much, you starved me for two weeks because I told you something was a bad idea in front of your council. You threatened to have Spirit killed because I wasn’t ‘giving you all of my attention’. You dragged my kids into an argument that had nothing to do with them! You lied to them and didn’t bother to correct them! That was the last straw Sebastian. You come back into these Halls and I will let Papa kill you. Nicholas, get him out,  _ now _ !” 

One second I am in the throne room and the next I am outside the Palace gates. “It would do you well to heed the Princess’ warning  _ vampire _ . You never know what she will let us do.” I turned to my guard. “Let’s go home, I have damage control to do.” 

**Ava**

I took a deep breath as I watched Nicholas throw Sebastian out. “Were you ever going to tell me  _ he starved you for two weeks? _ ” I heard Papa snarl. I shook my head no, running my fingers through my braided hair. “Papa I want to forget what happened, I want to put it all behind me……… But I know I can’t. I know I have to deal with what happened but I  _ can not _ right now. I already feel broken, talking about it makes it feel real and it feeling real makes it so much worse. Worse than anything really.” Papa sighs before standing up. “Come with me Hatchling.” I stood up and followed behind him.

“I never told you much about your mother have I?” I paused. “One she is not my  _ mother,  _ she is my egg donor. She never raised me. Papa I know all I need to know. Y’all slept together, she got pregnant, carried me to term and then dumped me at the palace gates the moment she could. You and Anubis raised me. He is more of a mother to me than anyone is.” He nodded. “What I never told you was Anubis and I thought she was Third Ava. But we were nothing more than a fun time for your egg donor. Now I am not telling you this to piss you off, I see the red in your eyes. I am telling you if you need to talk about how your heart is broken then I understand, and if you can’t talk to me…. Please talk to Anubis. Just talk to someone love, I don’t want you bottling it and then breaking down later at a horrible time Hatchling.” We walked to my room and I invited Papa in, as he refused to walk into my room without my verbal consent, unless I couldn’t give verbal consent. He has always been big on having my space to escape if I needed too. It wasn’t easy being the daughter of a Great Creator when I was younger, before everyone figured out I could kick their asses if I wanted too. 

“I feel numb at the moment……. But seeing him hurts. I see him and I want to kiss him. But I know I can’t. My head knows what is going on and how I need to drop him like a hot potato but my heart……. My heart feels like someone ripped it in two. I mean I knew we were growing apart, but thought that was simply because of how busy and stressed we both were but……… To find out it was all a lie……. And the  _ way _ I found out. I just wanna sleep and not wake up Papa. But I can’t do that. I don’t have the time to heal, there is too much to do, especially with me being pregnant. I Pray my genes override his in the look department. I mean yours override my egg donors except for the eyes…..” I didn’t realize I was crying until he started to wipe away my tears. 

“Oh my Hatchling. If I could take this pain from you I would. I am  _ so so sorry _ you had to experience this and when you do find your Mates……. Well lets just say they are not going to like the trials that I am going to put them through. Hell what your  _ Momma _ is going to put them through. And yes Anubis told me in his last letter you could call him Momma. He should be here soon.” He ran his hand through my hair, starting to pull out the decorative beads that were in my hair, and my tiara, all my jewelry. “Let me take care of you Hatchling, it’s what I’m here for.” I practically melted into him and didn't hear anything else he said. I just listened to the timber of his voice and relaxed. 

He let me zone too, he knew it was my safe spot. The one place that was safe from the outside world and what I was feeling at any given time. “Hatchling you need to come up. It’s time to get into bed.” I blinked, realizing all that Papa had done. He had washed my hair and braided it into one thick braid going down my back, and changed me into my favorite soft night clothes. They smelled like both him and Momma. “Stay with me until I fall asleep please……” “Of course Hatchling. I’m not going anywhere.” I smiled getting into my canopy bed, made to make it feel like my spot in the mangrove roots. “ Papa crawled in behind me, pulling me into his arms before singing the one song that has always put me to sleep. Control by Halsey. 

_ They send me away to find them a fortune _

_ A chest filled with diamonds and gold _

_ The house was awake, the shadows and monsters _

_ The hallways, they echoed and groaned  _


End file.
